Kouhai's Adventures Series (first draft)
Kouhai's Adventures Series is a spin-off of Pooh's Adventures Series. It centers around the male student from Double Date referred to as Kouhai, his Japanese name. Kouhai somehow ends up getting entangled in the plots of other movies and shows. Fortunately, several characters from numerous franchises and celebrities in real life are there to help him. The first in the series is Kouhai's Adventures of Sofia the First, a light novel that was later adapted as a manga, anime, visual novel, and podcast series. Unlike Pooh's Adventures, Kouhai's Adventures are not initially videos, but they usually begin as books or podcasts. While Pooh's Adventures always uses clips from the existing material and never animates their own, Kouhai's Adventures almost never use other companies' clips, only other companies' characters. __TOC__ List of Kouhai's Adventures books Over 80% of all Kouhai's Adventures stories begin as books, and about 95% of them are eventually made into books. In Kouhai's Adventures case, a "book" is any form of media that isn't animated and uses only visual aspects. They aren't interactive, either, which is why Kouhai's Adventures websites don't count as books. Light novels A light novel is a novel that includes a few anime drawings in each chapter. Light novels are usually published in Japan, but I'm American, so the following aren't: *''Kouhai's Adventures of Sofia the First: Kouhai goes on his third double date in Enchancia, where he discovers that the new princess Sofia is having trouble fitting in as a princess, and that Haruhi Suzumiya has turned into a sorceress. *Kouhai's Adventures of Nina Needs to Go: The light novel adaptation of the webcomic ''Kouhai's Adventures of Nina Needs to Go includes several short stories about Kouhai and his friends helping a girl named Nina find the bathroom. *''Kouhai's Adventures of X-Men: Kouhai must assist a team of mutants with his inhumanely flexible and powerful kick. *Kouhai's Adventures of Toy Story 2: When a man named Obama steals Toy Senpai, Toy Kouhai must team up with many other toys to rescue her. *Kouhai's Adventures of Jake and the Never Land Pirates: When pursued by Captain Hook, Kouhai has no choice but to surrender to the Never Land Pirates and their crew, and defeated Hook once and for all. *Kouhai's Adventures of Tinkerbell: The light novel adaptation of the manga book ''Kouhai's Adventures of Tinkerbell chronicles Horn Fairy Kouhai's position in helping the Great Wandy Fairies, Lesser Wandy Fairies, Butterfly Fairy Friends, Fairy School Fairies, and above all the Never Fairies. *''Kouhai's Adventures of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Kouhai visits Mickey Park for his fifth double date, in which he is forced into Mickey Mouse's clubhouse. Doll scam novellas By doll scam novellas, I mean small, two- or six-book series that come with a crappily-crafted paper doll. Much like American Girl, except that they actually make dolls and deserve the money. *Kouhai's Adventures of Wreck-it Ralph: These six red books (''Meet Wreck-it Ralph, Turbo Learns a Lesson, Vannelope's Surprise, Happy Birthday, Kisshu, Kouhai Saves the Day and Changes for Game Central Station) chronicle Kouhai's adventures before, during, and after the Wreck-it Ralph storyline as a Wii game minigame character. *''Kouhai's Adventures of Frozen: These two baby-blue books (''Elsa and Elsa Fights Like a Girl) involve Kouhai's life in Arendale and the Sailor Senshis' adventures with Anna. The series is actually a doll scam adaptation of the Western comic Kouhai's Adventures of Frozen. Comics-prose novellas The following are mixtures of plain old prose and comics: *''Kouhai's Adventures of Cinder: Aliens from Venus and underground mutants join the cast of Cinder in defeating (and allying with) the evil Lunar Queen Levana. *Kouhai's Adventures of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures: Strawberry Shortcake is kidnapped to Afghanistan, and it's up to her friends, Kouhai, and a bunch of other characters to rescue her. *Kouhai's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Yep, you knew this would happen eventually. The comics-prose adaptation of the visual novel ''Kouhai's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic involves Kouhai being turned into a pony and sent with still-human Luke Triton to save Equestria from the evil princess Nightmare Moon. Category:Spin-offs